Mashups are known for obtaining live data from web services and providing the data to the user in a more flexible manner than conventional portals. Users of mashups interact with live data that continuously changes.
However, how do users understand the way data is changing or changed over time: When users interact with the same mashup periodically, they would like to be able to understand how the data changed or is changing on a periodic basis.